


Christmas Decorations

by thefriendlymushroom



Series: Supernatural Imagines [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert, Short!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendlymushroom/pseuds/thefriendlymushroom
Summary: Imagine Sam lifting you up to put decorations up for the holidays.





	

You stand on your toes, stretching as far as you could to get this star on the tree. If only you were a couple inches taller. _The tree isn’t even that tall, dammit!_

You’re about to give in and go grab a chair from the other room when strong arms wrap around the tops of your legs, lifting you into the air. You wobble, nearly knocking the tree over in the process as you try to regain your balance. “Whoa.” You glance around you, suddenly realizing how high up you are. You clutch the tree, not wanting to fall, despite knowing Sam would never drop you. “Sammy…”

“Come on, just put the star on,” he says. You place the star on the tree and hope Sam lets you down soon. You didn’t particularly like being up this high. (How did Sam live with being this tall every day?)

But Sam doesn’t let you down. Instead, he turns you around and drops you only a couple of inches until your face is right above his. The change is nice. Typically, you’re below him, as he’s considerably taller than you.

He leans up and kisses you. “Merry Christmas,” he grins.

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
